Scattered Remains Rewrite
by RequiemofDarkness
Summary: Naruto's mind is broken after suffering through intense torture at the hand of a villager. What kind of shinobi will rise from the remains of Naruto Uzumaki and how will he fare suffering from the constant nightmares and the fear of being betrayed, after all who would ever care about a demon. Poll to determine pairing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah, go support the official release.** (I am only doing one disclaimer for the whole fic cause I'm never going to remember to do this stuff.)

* * *

 **Scattered Remains**

 **Chapter 1: Shattered**

 **(This chapter contains somewhat graphic depictions of torture. You have been warned)**

Naruto sighed as he stared at the shattered remains of the door on his apartment. He'd have to buy a new one and with the small amount of money given to him by the Hokage he probably wouldn't be able to eat for a couple of days in order to have enough money. 'Well nothing I can do about it' he thought as he began walking through the village towards the nearest hardware store one of the few places that Naruto was allowed in and not charged outrageous amounts.

When he walked in he saw Denbe the man who ran the store smile broadly at him and waving. Naruto smiled back and walked up to the nice man. "I need a new door for my apartment" He said still smiling at Denbe.

Denbe nodded "Do you know the dimensions of the door frame?" Naruto told him and Denbe walked off to retrieve the door for the boy. When he came back he laid it on the counter and rang up Naruto who was about to leave with the door in tow when Denbe stopped him.

"How about I help you install the door Naruto-kun?" Denbe offered smiling. Naruto nodded excitedly "That would be great thanks" Denbe smiled and went into the back to get his tools before leading Naruto out the back exit of the store. As they walked they talked merrily until Denbe suggested that they take a shortcut through an alley.

 **(Torture is ahead read at your own risk)**

When they were deep into the alley and away from prying eyes Denbe struck. He hit Naruto over the head he slammed the door against Naruto's side making him slam into the wall and shattering the door. Denbe picked the surprised Naruto up by his right arm and picked up a large nail and slammed it into Naruto's hand piercing through the skin and nerves, Denbe than hit the spike with a hammer pinning Naruto to the wall and causing him to scream in pain.

"Why?" he gasped out. Denbe chuckled darkly "You killed my wife you damned monster don't you dare deny it I saw her get crushed under your paws with my own two eyes." Denbe picked up Naruto's left hand and repeated the process. A scream tore through Naruto's throat once more blood dripping down his arms.

"Now we're going to have some fun" Denbe snarled picking up a large knife and gently began carving into Naruto's skin. Naruto let out another loud scream but was quickly silenced by a smaller nail impaling his vocal cords. Denbe continued on carving Naruto until his entire chest was a mangled mess of hanging skin and blood . Denbe crouched and picked up his feet and ripping off the boy's sandals one by one he began pulling off Naruto's toenails with pliers.. He chuckled as Naruto tried to scream but all that came out was the sound of gurgling blood. He then picked up a butcher's knife and cut off all of Naruto's toes leaving them on the floor at his feet.

With that done he picked up two more large nails and pinned his feet to the wall in the same way he had done to his hands.

He picked up a stack of tags with sealing arrays on them laughing as he placed one on Naruto's face and another on Naruto's stomach directly on top of his belly button and one more on his sternum then he picked up a lighter and lit the tags.. Naruto struggled as hard as he could but with his arms pinned all it did cause him more pain. Again Naruto tried to scream with the same result.

Then the tags erupted into flames engulfing most of Naruto's body and the right side of his face. Denbe picked up a knife after ten minutes of watching the blond boy burn alive. "Now everyone can rest in peace." He whispered slamming the knife into Naruto's heart he felt his hand become slightly blistered as the flames licked his skin but a small bit of pain was nothing compared to the result of killing the demon.

Naruto became still and with a final laugh Denbe took his leave. Naruto was left pinned to the wall still burning and looking like nothing more than a mangled lump of flesh.

 **(Torture scene over)**

* * *

Kakashi was horrified. Actually that was an understatement, what he was staring at was enough to make him want run away screaming, and seeing the nature of his profession that's saying something. It had been reported that Naruto hadn't been seen for 3 days and no one at the academy reported having heard from him at all, he also hadn't visited Ichiraku's so the Hokage sent him to search for the boy. When his dogs said that they smelled blood Kakashi was worried that he had been caught and beaten again, he had never anticipated that any human being could do such a thing to 7 year old boy, giant demonic fox or no.

When he found Naruto he was covered in burns and though most of the cuts had stopped bleeding there he was still drenched in dry blood and some that was still leaking from smaller wounds. Kakashi could see where he was cut from the white scars that littered his body even through the burns he could see that the scars were shaped into words 'Demon' 'Monster' and 'Kyuubi' all having been permanently inscribed into his flesh.

After a small pause Kakashi freed him from the wall picked him up and began minimizing the bleeding with his clothing then took off as fast as he could towards ANBU headquarters. The hospital wasn't an option with their hatred of the boy.

Instead he would have to pray that the ANBU medics would be enough to save the boy.

* * *

Kakashi arrived and sprinted inside the two ANBU who were hanging out by the door eyes widened as they saw the bloody heap in Kakashi's arms. "What the hell happened taichou!" One exclaimed recognizing the person as Naruto. Kakashi turned and said "Get Taka here now and one of you go tell Hokage-sama" When neither one moved Kakashi yelled "NOW!"

Immediately they sprinted off to do as Kakashi said. Kakashi laid Naruto down on top of a couch in the corner of the room and began trying to bandage up the cuts that hadn't stopped bleeding yet. Within a minute Taka, a tall woman, wearing the traditional ANBU garb, her jet black hair held back in a short ponytail, appeared staring at Naruto in shock and horror before immediately jumping into medic-nin mode, healing what she could and trying to minimize the damage of what she couldn't.

By this point many of the ANBU had begun to surround the couch worried for the boy that they had each watched over at least once over their tenure as ANBU.

After several minutes of Taka and a couple of the other ANBU trying as hard as they could to heal Naruto they were felt a massive wave of killing intent as the Hokage walked into the building with a look of pure rage on his face which only increased when he saw the state of the boy he saw as his surrogate grandson he watched on as the ANBU did everything they could to heal the boy even with the fox's help they were barely able to keep him alive.

"How bad is it?" Hiruzen asked Taka once Naruto had been moved to a different room to recover.

"He had all of his toes cut off but they seem to have grown back fully which I assume is a side effect of his tenant which also stopped most of the bleeding though seemingly wasn't able to heal the scars. His vocal chords are scarred from being cut but were also mostly repaired he should be able to talk after a while of healing. He is alive and breathing though we had to drain the blood from his lungs and reset the broken bones in his ribs as well as reattach most of the nerves and tendons in his hands luckily we were able to restore their functionality. The worst injury was a stab wound to the heart but that was also healed though we'll keep him sedated to keep his heart rate from going up. He'lll live and though the burns were numerous we were able to save most of his skin and keep the nerves intact although the burn on the right side of his face has killed most of the nerves there. Quite frankly by all accounts he should be dead.

"Physically he should be fine after a few months; though I can't say the same for his mental state." Taka stated though everyone could hear the barely restrained anger behind her voice.

Sarutobi clenched his teeth but nodded. He pointed to a rat masked ANBU "Send for Jiraiya immediately we may need to repair the seal after how much of the Kyuubi's chakra was used to heal him." The ANBU bowed and shunshined off to do as he was ordered.

Hiruzen turned to Taka "I want you to personally oversee his care if something happens call for me immediately. Also inform everyone that this event will be classified as an S-rank secret." Taka nodded before she left to go check on Naruto.

"Kakashi you're coming with me you and I are going to have a nice chat with the council."

* * *

 **AN:The rewrite begins, this chapter was pretty easy and I didn't have to change all that much though the coming chapters I'll be changing quite a bit so there's that also I was entertaining the idea of possibly changing my original plan and making this either NaruHina or NaruFemKyuubi rather than both I'll post a poll on my profile to get some feedback from you guys but the final decision will of course be mine.**

 **On that note any and all feedback is welcome as well as any questions you may have also tell me if I make any mistakes. Also I posted this separately because if I rewrite each chapter than the chapters after it will make no sense so there's I suppose I could just rewrite the whole thing at once but I kind of want to preserve the original as the first thing I've ever written on this site.**

 **Also I've been coming up with ideas for other stories that I may post alongside this one but this will remain my main focus and chapters for whatever other fic I work on will come much slower.**

 **I know I'm not the best writer in the world but it is through your criticism that I can improve so it would be very appreciated if you would leave me a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Requiem of Darkness**


End file.
